The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control of a power generation system following a transient grid event.
A power generation system includes a prime mover that generates electrical power from other primary energy sources. An exemplary prime mover, a gas turbine, is a rotary mechanical device with a gas turbine shaft that drives an electrical generator to supply electrical power to a transmission grid that supplies power to the ultimate users. Another exemplary prime mover is a steam turbine. For fault-free operation, the turbine shaft speed and resulting grid frequency must be maintained within operational ranges. When grid frequency changes abruptly due to a transient event, the turbine controller attempts to restore balance in the power generation system through control of the shaft speed.